Malon Cooperative
The Malon Cooperative was an interstellar nation-state, a union of the Malon people based on Malon Prime in the galaxy's Delta Quadrant. Thanks to phenomena like the subspace vortex, enclaves of Malon territory were spread over tens of thousands of light-years. ( , ) History thumb|Malon Cooperative emblem. A model of a compact Malon spaceship was owned by Pelk when he served aboard Fesek's export vessel in 2375. ( }}) First contact between the Malon, represented by Waste controller Emck, and the Federation occurred in the same year when Emck's export vessel encountered in , over 50,000 light-years from Sol. The export vessel was lost with all ends when it was destroyed by Voyager and Night Alien ships after Emck refused to stop poisoning the Void with theta radiation waste. ( ) Later that year, another Malon export vessel attempted to steal Voyager's multispatial probe. It was destroyed when it pursued the probe into a gas giant. Vrelk, who arrived with his ship at the scene and held Voyager responsible for the loss of the salvager and its crew of nine. Voyager and Vrelk then competed in constructing and launching a ship durable enough to retrieve the probe from the planet's atmosphere. The outpaced Vrelk's shuttle and salvaged the probe. ( ) In the same year, 20,000 light-years away, a Vihaar sabotaged Fesek's export vessel. Voyager rescued the survivors and helped steer the ship into the class O star FGC-527609 to prevent its radiation from irradiating the sector. Of the Malon crew, only Fesek survived. ( }}) The death of Emck allowed Waste controller Marssi to secure funding to build her own export vessel, the . In 2376, however, the Apsac was destroyed by the Hirogen "ship of death". During the Iconian gateway crisis, the Apsac was the site of a battle between a Jem'Hadar and the Hirogen. ( |Demons of Air and Darkness}}) In 2380, the supertanker was affected by anomalies created when They contemplated the destruction of the multiverse. The anomalies, and the vessel's destruction, were undone by Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation ship , and Q. ( ) In 2410, the Malon fleet led by Selvk was repelled from the New Talax system, which the Malon Disposal Union was using as a dumping ground, by the Alpha Quadrant Alliance. The system was then colonised by the Talaxians and became part of the Delta Alliance. ( }}) In the Tekara system, Captain Valak of the Malon Clean Energy Facility requested the assistance of the Delta Alliance in protecting the facility from attacking Malon Disposal Union ships. ( ) The Benthan Guard pursued, and with the Delta Alliance arrested, Zelk in the Argala system. ( ) Dralck was an energy weapons officer who signed up as duty officer for the Alpha Quadrant Alliance. ( duty officer pack) Meanwhile, the Lobi Crystal Consortium acquired Malon battlecruisers, which they made available to AQA commanding officers. ( ) Alternate timelines In a simulated alternate timeline where Voyager did not revive the Vaadwaur in 2376, the Delta Alliance failed to coalesce, and the Malon continued to use the colonised New Talax system as dumping ground. ( | }}) Territory The territories of the Malon Cooperative covered several hundred light-years. Two known areas lay 30,000 and 50,000 light-years from Sol, respectively. Waste controller Emck access , another 2,500 light-years further rimward, through a spatial vortex. Its capital world was the lush Malon Prime, located in the Malon Sanctity polity. ( , ) Organisations *Malon Disposal Union (Malon Union, waste export industry) *Malon Sanctity Starship types *Malon export vessel **export vessel, 11th gradient *Malon shuttle *Malon frigate *Malon cruiser *Malon battleship **Malon battlecruiser Appendices Connections category:states category:delta Quadrant states